The Battle of the Leaf
by The Hunter 7
Summary: Aoba and Izumo reflect on how Naruto fought Sasuke, there will be lemon in future chapters, no YAOI. YURI AND BOYxGIRL only
1. Chapter 1

The young ninja known as Aoba sat on a stool at the corner of the bar… He had went out drinking with his fellow Tokubetsu Jounin known as Raido and Genma.. Raido started stumbling to him drunk, as he then spoke in a rather drunk manner"Rai.. Wait, Aobaghhhh.. You got new pair of sunglasses, didn't cha? Wait, nah, you got taller, eh bud?" as Aoba laughed, he did get a new pair of sunglasses… The frame this time was colored black.. Wearing his green vest, along with his forehead protector.. Aoba then yelled out loud"Genma, wake up, you drunk." As he chuckled even more.. Then Kotetsu and Izumo arrived, the two ninja known as the "errand boys" of Lady Tsunade.. He waved hello as Kotetsu already had red cheeks and had a bottle of sake in his right hand, he then dropped it on the ground and then dropped on the wooden floors in front of the unconscious Genma..

Aoba laughed along with Raido who had sobered up a bit just to say in unison "Is Kotetsu slacking off again? Haha, he must be tired from a long day of work from being Lady Tsunade's errand boy.. " Izumo laughed and nodded in reply as he then walked over to one of the stools next Aoba and sat down.. He whispered " Wanna hear something about the Hokage?" as Aoba leaned in and chuckled in reply and said " Who wouldn't, Izu?" as Izumo then whispered these words " Kotetsu and I once saw Lady Tsunade fucking with Naruto" at the end both laughed very hard, Aoba slamming his fist on the bar to contain his laughter..

This was quite a funny situation.. Kotetsu then regained a bit of consciousness burst out saying" I hate work.. I'm just a freakin' errand boy" as he turned around off his back and the front of his face rested on the floor as his drool poured out of his mouth and started flowing on the ground like a river.. Raido then finished another bottle and dropped it on the ground, the bottle breaking.. As the shards darted everywhere, and he fell down on the ground saying" Shikamaru, I don't want to take your shift" as he said that Aoba laughed a bit as Genma then stood up, still groggy, barely able to properly stand up as he walked away and towards the exit of the bar and dropped on the ground again…

It seemed only the bartender and Aoba and Izumo were still conscious.. It seemed the rest were unconscious as Aoba then said " Huh, I remember how I was the examiner for the exams when Naruto finally made it through the chuunin exams.. After all those years, he finally joined it after killing Sasuke.. That battle with Sasuke was a tough one.. I remember almost every skilled ninja in the hidden leaf participated in the battle of the ninja.. I still wonder how Kabuto and Madara were able to get the sound ninja that Orochimaru formerly had under his grasp to work for them.. One of the greatest battles in ages.. " he said as he smiled.. Then Izumo said" Che, I remembered how Lady Tsunade almost got replaced by Kakashi the copy ninja…. Would've been for the best, I think.. Kakashi is one hell of a ninja that could be the hokage.. Hmm, I also remembered how Naruto quickly afterwards that battle got through the exams and was promoted to Jounin by the recommendation of Kakashi, Yamato, and you.. Plus herself.." he said, sighing at the end of it.. Aoba then added" Yeah, also, why'd you turn down that offer of being a Jounin, Izumo?" Izumo quickly replied that with "Why did you turn down that offer of being an actual jounin instead of being a Tokubetsu Jounin again?" Aoba then finally answered that question " Being a Tokubetsu Jounin means less action and missions than being an actual Jounin, but… I technically took this job cause it would mean less death… That is what I thought.. At least.. Though when I witnessed Sasuke being killed like that and Naruto near death.." then silence took over the bar..

-Flashback-

The jinchuuriki was panting heavily, as he was near death, he had sustained a large blow from Chidori near his chest.. Blood poured from his arm to the ground, as Sasuke panted heavily as well, with a cut on the left side of his neck, blood splattered throughout his neck and left cheek.. One more blow will decide this.. Izumo and Aoba had just finished off a couple of ninja of the sound, as Shikamaru was about to pass out.. With blood spilling from his leg, then Kotetsu lying on the ground, almost dead, with a smile on his face, whispering to Genma who was trying to keep him alive " At least I got to die in action.. Hehe" he said in a rather low voice with a sore tone..

Naruto then said" I will die fighting you, Sasuke" while Sasuke chuckled.. Kakashi had just finished off Kabuto and suffered some minor injuries to his chest and said in his normal cool tone " Naruto, will you be okay fighting Sasuke alone? Leave him to me.. " Naruto laughed a bit as he said in a stern tone " No.. I said I'll deal with him.. Help the others.." they were surrounded by multiple sound ninja, yelling " KILL! " as Kakashi looked at them all in the eye.. Yamamoto then said " Senpai, what do we do now? " he said having a bit of trouble saying it as two swords was stabbed into his arms.. Kakashi looked back at him, the crimson silver hair of him sent shivers into the sound ninja.. AS he replied with " We just have to trust Naruto-kun to handle this.." as Yamamoto nodded then performed hand signs as a wall of wood surrounded them, forming a dome around all of them.. It took a rather large amount of chakra in order to create a dome this large.


	2. Chapter 2

The man known as Kabuto was lying on the ground with a large wound on his chest, then he stood up, limping a bit, outside the dome, he was healing his wound with a smirk on his face.. As he said " You can't stop me from getting through.." then he bit his thumb, blood spilled from the cut as he slammed it on the ground while a mark appeared.. Then a puff of smoke signaled that he had summoned a large snake, enough to take out the dome.. He was on top of the head of the vicious snake, with its venomous tongue outside of its mouth, it then crashed into the dome.. It made a rather large effect, breaking through the dome.. Kakashi and Yamamoto couldn't take anymore, they were too weak.. Aoba knew this just by looking at them as Kakashi stepped in front of the snake and Kabuto, Aoba then went in front of Kakashi with a serious look on his face.. Then he said " I'll take you out myself.. This time.. For good. " he said as Kakashi nodded and walked back to watch Naruto fight with Sasuke.. Then BAM! They clashed together, with rasengan and chidori crashing together it made a large shockwave that knocked out almost all the ninja outside the broken dome.. The effect was large seeing as how even the former Anbu known as Kakashi was shaken up by this..

Aoba then performed hand signs for a technique as he said " Sword of Water" as water formed in his hand as he then disappeared and appeared in front of him, slashing it downwards on Kabuto's head, with a surprised look on his face.. This was his hidden ability, Aoba had also mastered the Water Element.. As Kabuto blocked it with a snake coming out of his sleeve, the snake was of course cut in half.. Aoba was then hit on his neck by a snake, he was bitten at his neck and then disappeared in pure water.. Appearing behind him, Kabuto felt a stabbing feeling at his back.. Looking down at his chest, he saw Aoba's hand through it covered in blood… As Kabuto then disappeared, jumping down the ground… He then found himself stuck and said" What the hell? When did you form this trap? " this time he was feeling a little pressured as Aoba smirked and said" When didn't I form that trap, hm?" with a devilish smirk on his face and a shocked look upon Kabuto's face.. Aoba then spoke up " I will teach you a lesson, snake geezer." As Aoba started forming hand signs and said" Scattering of One Thousand Crows technique" and crows surrounded Kabuto..

Now Kabuto smirked and said" You think this will kill me?" then after just saying that he found himself scared for his life, as the face of Aoba appeared before him on the head of a crow.. More crows going around him with the scary look of Aoba.. Until it engulfed him completely as it created a sort of dome round them made out of crows.. Aoba then said laughing " Oh, did I say Scattering of One Thousand Crows Technique? Oops, my bad.. " then disappeared into the shadows as blur motions surrounded him over and over again.. Kabuto found himself surprised as he then prepared a defensive stance as blood spilled from his mouth he then dropped on the ground.. Aoba with a scary look on his face behind him, fearless.. With blood covering his entire right arm, Kabuto's body then exploded completely, blood splattering all over.. As the flock of crows forming a dome dispersed and Aoba walked away..

Naruto and Sasuke were lying on the ground as Naruto spoke up to ask Kakashi " Kakashi-sense, what was that?" Kakashi sense was a bit surprised himself, he panted a bit as he then replied to answer it " That was Aoba's hidden power.. His true ability.. He was one of the most formidable Anbu out there.. " as Naruto stood up properly to get another shot at Sasuke.. Then he finally after this long time, planned on using Rasenshuriken.. Making the cross hand sign for shadow clone technique, two shadow clones appeared before him.. The genin put out his hand as the shadow clones started to activate Rasenshuriken.. Then after a few seconds, it appeared.. The fearsome RASENSHURIKEN! With its wind affinity, Naruto held out his right hand with the burning rasenshuriken in his palm as he ran toward Sasuke.. Sasuke then performed hand signs for his favorite technique.. Chidori.. It was nothing special, except.. AT this, he activated his curse seal and it changed completely.. The dark an ominous aura surrounded Chidori, yet he was almost out of chakra even with his curse seal of heaven..

Naruto then spoke " Let's end this, Sasuke" as Sasuke chuckled and said " Che, I was thinking the same thing.. DIE N-A-R-U-T-O!" as he clashed onward, Chidori and Rasenshuriken missing each other as Chidori hit Naruto's right arm and rasenshuriken hit Sasuke's mouth… Then.. It ended… A wave of bright chakra surrounded all of them.. Even the ninja outside the broken dome who were so caught up in watching the fight, they forgot to actually fight in the battle.. Then Naruto appeared before all of them, the wooden dome gone completely.. A huge ditch was formed around Naruto as he was kneeling on the ground with Sasuke lying in front of him.. Dead.. Aoba, Izumo, Kakashi, and everyone were speechless.. The deadly battle of the leaf was over.. But finally, Naruto was released from the duty to save Sasuke.. In reality, instead of killing him, he saved him..

-Two weeks later-

After the battle with Sasuke and the last survivors of the sound ninja, Naruto found himself somewhat deeply depressed though he hid it from the others, they all knew he was depressed.. Kakashi had been trying to help Naruto get over it, but it didn't help.. Until Sakura helped.. Sakura comforted Naruto one night… Naruto was for the first time in ages since his adventures with Jiraiya the ero-sannin drinking sake… In his dark apartment, sitting on the chair, with Sakura leaning on the door..

She said to Naruto " Naruto, you should get over this…" Naruto didn't reply as silence engulfed the room only slurps of Naruto drinking Sake was heard.. Sakura then walked over to Naruto and pulled him up from the chair, the sake spilling on the table as Sakura kissed Naruto, at first he was a bit surprised, but soon later he replied back with a kiss.. After a battle for dominance in there mouths, there tongues fighting each other until Naruto finally gave up, then they parted for breath as Naruto then carried Sakura bridal style.. Carrying her to his bedroom, he then threw her on his bed, as Sakura undressed herself and Naruto soon undressing as well.. Then Naruto hovered over her naked body as he kissed her then leaned down over to her boobs.. She actually seemed to have large breasts despite her normal appearance.. He sucked on her right nipple as she moaned from pleasure, then he bit her left nipple as she moaned even more, grabbing the sheets of the bed.. Naruto then stopped and looked at her, as if asking for permission to enter.. Sakura then nodded from approval as she wrapped her legs around his waist, as Sakura got a glance at his length, it was rather long for his age.. As he pulled closer to her entrance, he then entered her slowly, as she moaned loudly, her hands releasing her grasp on the sheets and grabbing his hair.. As Naruto started ramming it in her rapidly, speeding up his pace.. As Sakura screamed " NARUTO!" and Naruto yelled" OH! SAKURA!" with that, the two lovers came… Later on, Naruto found himself collapsed on top of Sakura, as he forgot to wear any protection, he then flipped her over so that she could be on top of him..

Then she woke up a bit groggy as she lifted herself up, his length was being released from her.. As she then leaned down until her mouth was close to the top of cock.. Her hot breath engulfed it as she started sucking on it, before licking the top of it, as he moaned from pleasure, his hand moving unto her hair, as she started bobbing her hand down, taking his whole length into her mouth as he came.. She swallowed it afterwards licking her lips and wiping up some on her cheeks..

[ To be continued ]


End file.
